The Aftermath
by Makara13
Summary: The Quincy ware is over. Yhwach and Aizen are dead. Now Ichigo is left to deal with the guilt of not being able to save everyone and the after effects of two wars and many more battles. Problem 1 getting back into his body. Problem 2 dealing with his PTSD.
1. It Was Done

I do not own Bleach... it is a sad, sad day.

* * *

When Yhwach and Aizen had finally been killed Ichigo had just stood there dumbfounded. It was done but he didn't know what to do, even with both of them gone he couldn't fix everything. This war had been different than all of the other battles he had fought - the main difference being that people had died. Even during the Winter War, sure people had been badly injured, but no one had actually died.

He felt numb. His brain faintly registered that the edges of his vision were starting to go black and his stomach was churning but he couldn't will himself to do anything. So many people were dead. Most of the Gotei 13 were deceased and the seireitei destroyed. Ichigo came to the horrible realization that, aside from Renji and Uryuu who were currently with him, Ichigo had no idea who was alive and who was dead. He had failed.

That thought seemed to knock the wind right out of him. Ichigo collapsed to the ground with a wheeze. Again his brain registered that several people, including his swords were calling to him, but he just couldn't care. He knew that unless some one was hit directly with a rashi arrow their soles were sent back into the reincarnation cycle and they would be reborn as humans; but he didn't know how anyone had died. He had been busy fighting. Either way it wasn't like he was ever going to see any of them again.

The war was over but how long would it be until the next god wannabe came around threatening what was left of Ichigo's world. He would never find peace. There was no way. Someone would always be coming after him and his friends would get caught in the middle. Would it be days, weeks, years? How long until this new enemy showed up? Or were they already here preparing to strike at him when his guard was down. Ichigo whirled around desperately searching for an unseen enemy, not that his eyes were really working any ways.

Violently emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground in front of him, Ichigo collapsed to his hands and knees. His ears were ringing and he felt dizzy. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. DANGER. Was the first thing that flashed through his mind at the touch. Throwing himself backwards, he desperately tried to get this new enemy off. To his horror his movements were slow and clumsy. His arms felt heavy. He felt so weak.

Ichigo was hyperventilating and he attempted to will himself to calm down only to fail miserably. He needed to calm down and defeat this enemy if he didn't more people would die. His vision was almost completely black by now and he could hear the frantic cries of his name as someone was shaking him. Before he could attempt to pull himself together again, or pass out, there was a blinding purple light that shattered through even his blackened vision. Someone screamed and Ichigo's body erupted in pain.

His lungs were already so oxygen deprived from his hyperventilation that he couldn't even scream before his mind overloaded with pain and he lost all consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up he was ling in a cot in a tent? Quickly taking note of his surroundings, Ichigo decided that this must be a temporary shelter in the seireitei. How he got here, he could only guess.

"Hey his reiatsu just calmed down." That sounded like Renji. "Do you think he finally woke up?" Ichigo felt his stomach drop. Shit. He really hoped he hadn't been unconscious for days... again.

"That would be the obvious conclusion." Now that was definitely Uryuu.

"Should we go see him." Ah. so Orihime was okay to "You said Kurosaki-kun was acting strange before..."

"Before the Hogyoku vanished" Good that was Rukia. WAIT! What is this about the Hogyoku? No. no. nononononono this couldn't be happening. Ichigo felt panic start to rise in his chest choking him as he tried not to cry out in frustration. Aizen was suppose to be gone. Dealt with. DEAD! He couldn't breath.

"SHIT. He definitely heard that." Ichigo barely registered Uryuu's voice as his a deafening ringing in his ears began. He rolled in his cot as he desperately tried to breath. So many people died and he couldn't even take down Aizen. And Aizen was not even the mane threat! Ichigo managed to catch a glimpse of Chad, as he was trying to restrain Ichigo now violent thrashing. He only struggled for a few seconds before he drifted back into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

" _Ichigo"_

" _ **Hey King**_ "

" _Ichigo!"_

"Is it normally this difficult for him to be conscious in his own world?"

" _No but he has been through a lot."_

" _ **Yo, Partner you really need to wake up**_."

" _ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo sat up with a start and desperately attempted to scramble away from whoever was hovering around him. Only for one person to grab him from the front in a tight embrace and another to do the same from behind him.

It took a good ten minutes of his two spirits murmuring comforting words for him to calm down enough to realise he was in his own inner world. Then it was only a matter of seconds before he identified his assailant huggers as Zangetsu. He noted with mild surprise and pleasure that his inner world was not submerged again, though it was raining... hard.

Slowly he allowed himself to relax and hug Zangetsu back. The spirit gave him a watery grin, blue eyes shining, before burying his face back into Ichigo's left shoulder. While he couldn't see Zangetsu he could feel his grin and his grip tighten.

" **Ya did good this time King.** "

" _I know you don't believe it but he is correct. You did better than anyone could have expected_."

Ichigo was not sure how long they stayed like that not that time mattered all that much in his inner world. But eventually the rain stopped replaced by thin mist that traveled up the sides of his sideways buildings. The were not skyscrapers right now but it was still eons better than when he had tried to learn the Final Getsuga. While inspecting his inner world, over the head of Zangetsu, to see how badly his head was currently screwed; he spotted a figure a few buildings away.

"Um Zangetsu, Zangetsu, damn I need to sort out what to call you; but who is that?"

" **Ah, ya have spotted the leacher.** "

"I am not a leacher and nor do I wish him any harm either." Suddenly the figure was in front of Ichigo. She was beautiful in a deadly sort of way, suddenly what he thought Benihime would be like flashed through his mind. Definitely deadly.

"If Korisaki-san truly wishes for me to leave I will but given his heart I think he will alow me to stay." She was only a few inches shorter than Ichigo. Her skin was pale but not Zangetsu's bleached. Her eye were a deep purple not unlike Rukia's but a much darker shade and pitch black hair cascaded down her back in waves. She wore a purple kimono with black trimming that completely covered her hands and trailed along the ground behind her. But more than anything Ichigo noticed how familiar she felt.

Zangetsus had moved to either side of him, they weren't getting ready for a fight, which eased Ichigo's mind a little, but they definitely don't like whoever this was.

"Just who are you?" She opened her mouth to reply but Tensa cut her off.

" _Before that, Aizen is dead Ichigo. Dead gone forever. He can't hurt you any more. I know you heard what the others said but Aizen is gone._ " Ichigo just stared at his Quincy spirit in confusion.

"Okay. That is good to know but why does it matter."

" **This is one of them points were yur' bein' really dense partner. But Aizen and Yhwach to fur' that matter are dead.** "

"Yah. Okay I get it they are dead now who is she?" At some point his spirits had grabbed the sleeves of his Shihakusho. White Zangetsu on the right and Tensa on the left.

"I." Ichigo's attention snapped back to the woman in front of him. "I am the Hogyoku."


	2. Who are you?

I am way to poor to own Bleach.

* * *

Even as Ichigo felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't miss the veritable earthquake that was racking though his inner world. He could vaguely hear Zangetsus trying to say something but he couldn't seem to understand them.

Then someone slapped.

" **WHAT DID WE JUST SAY! AIZEN IS DEAD!** "

" _You are safe Ichigo_." Tenza had embraced him again. " _Nothing is going to hurt you here. We won't let it_." His voice was barely above a whisper but somehow Ichigo has still heard it.

After another five minutes of calming down he was starting to be able to think clearly again. Why the hell was this happening to him? Why did he keep panicking? WHY WAS THE HOGYOKU IN HIS HEAD!?

"Aizen is dead." His voice sounded stranded even to him. "So how are you here? Why are you here?" at some point during his most recent panic he had collapsed to the ground and now all four were sitting. Zangetsus had not left his sides and the Hokkyoku was a few paces away, proudly so she didn't spook him again.

"As I said before I mean you no harm and if you really wish me to leave I will. But ask that you listen to what I have to say before you tell me to leave." Her voice was melodic and her words flowed through his world like a calming breeze. It wasn't doubled like white Zangetsu but it seemed to echo giving it an ethereal quality.

Ichigo noded. Really, though the Hokkyoku had been a pain in everyone's asses it was never her? fault. She didn't will herself into existence Kisuke and Aizen made her and all the trouble she had caused was really directed by Aizen. The least he could do was listen. The woman sitting in front of him didn't seem like a great evil, in fact the closer he looked the more he thought about the more she seemed to be a victim just like everyone else.

"Thank you Kurosaki-san. I am sorry that I caused you distress earlier I simply didn't know where else to go. You see, I have always had a consciousness of my own but no one has ever been able to hear me. Urahara-sam understood that I was alive, but he could not contact me. Aizen" She spat the name so viciously Ichigo almost jumped, as it was he still flinched. "He got a general idea of what I was thinking but he still couldn't _hear_ me. I gave up on having any one understand me long ago. So when you defeated Aizen I knew the least I could do was go where no one would be able to abuse what little power I have left."

" _Apparently, that would be your soul._ " Ichigo glanced at Tenza and then back at the Hogyoku. He was horrified to find her crying. He didn't know how to deal with a crying women!

"But when I got here" She was absolutely sobbing now. " _ **I**_ was here... I had a body... You could _hear_ me... People actually _talked..._ to **me**... Please let me stay... Please I won't cause any trouble... and your soul is so nice and pure...and perfect... Please... "

Tenza Zangetsu sighed. Ichigo glanced at him. No doubt his spirits already knew what he was thinking. " **Yer' waaaaay to soft parner."** White Zangetsu said. " **But I don't mind.** "

" _She is correct in assessing that this is this safest place for her. This could prevent future conflicts._ " Ichigo couldn't help but grin. He had the best spirits in the world even if White Zangetsu could be an ass sometimes.

"Okay then. You can stay."

* * *

The five of them were gathered around an unconscious Ichigo. His reiatsu had calmed down about an hour ago. It had flared up again a while back but that had only lasted a second before it went back to being calm. Isane-Taichou had come by at some point to check on Ichigo and Chad's hands. Apparently Ichigo was back at the level where no one could physically touch him. Of Course Orihime had healed Chad as soon as Ichigo had passed out again but it was nice that Isane-Taichou had checked.

Now all they could do was sit, try to figure out what to do, and hope Ichigo's reiatsu didn't start breaking everything again.

"He feels like he is in his inner world." Renji sighed.

"That might be why his reiatsu is back under simi-control." Rukia stated as she shifted to avoid one of the cloth like reiatsu ribbons that seem to have become part of Ichigo. "His spirits are keeping him calm."

"It is possible but that does not change the fact that he had two panic attacks in four hours. Has anyone seen him do that before?" Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "I know I haven't and he hasn't at school." There was a general shaking of heads. "That means the most likely conclusion is everything that has happened is finally taking its toll on his mind."

"What do you mean?" Orihime squeaked. "I healed him. Isane-Taichou said there was no lasting damage. Is there something I need to fix. I can heal him!"

"No not like an injury Orihime." Uryuu sighed.

"Like PTSD." Chad stated.

Uryuu noded, Orihime looked like she wanted to cry, Renji grunted. "Unfortunately it make sense. We have all been through hell. I know I will be having nightmares for weeks." Rukia stated.

"And the idiot always seems to get the short end of the stick. It would be a miracle if any of us get out of this perfectly sane. Ichigo really didn't have a chance." Renji muttered.

Uryuu shook his head. "Not with the way Yhwach _and_ Aizen were specifically trying to break him."

"We can help though right?" Orihime sounded desperate. "He doesn't deserve this we have to be able to help."

"Ichigo won't like it." Chat interjected.

"Yah. The moron will probably think of it as sign of weakness." Uryuu agreed. "My guess is the best thing we can do is not act any differently. But we should ask the next member of the 4th what they think."

"It will make school hard." Chad muttered.

"Don't remind me." Orihime groaned. Apparently, that was enough of a distraction the cheer her up a bit. "We are probably going to have to repeat this year just for missing so much." Renji and Rukia shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"That is if he can go back." Rukia muttered.

"W-what do you mean." Orihime stuttered. "W-why wouldn't he be able to go back?"

"Come on Orihime, I know you are upset but think. You have seen enough of the soul society to know this is not normal." Uryuu gestured towards the ribbons of power that were floating along a nonexistent breeze. "This is worse than when he fought Aizen before lost his powers. We can't touch him. If a lower level Shinigami came any where near here there would be crushed. Why do you think Isane-Taichou is the only one who come out here. That is the whole reason he had to be moved." Orihime had started to cry and in spite of his words Uryuu had a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Uryuu is right. As he his now, if he tried to enter his body he would probably die." Renji added.

"Urahara can come up with something." Chad pointed out.

"Yes, and if Ichigo can learn some control that will help to." Rukia added. "Ichigo is not going to give up on going home that easily it will just take some work."


	3. Your Life is Not Over

**If I own bleach no one hads told me about it**.

* * *

"So what should I call you?" The woman just hummed in response. After about 15 minutes of crying and a horrifying number of thank you's the spirit had finally calmed down and now all four of them were lounging watching the sunset. "I mean you are called the hogyoku but is that your actual name? What do you want me to call you?" The spirit seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"I have never had a name besides hogyoku but you may call me whatever you wish" It was Ichigo's turn to humm thoughtfully.

"Hogyoku is kind of long and I want something else to call you incase I accidentally mention you in front of people. I don't like to lie but it would probably be better if people don't know you are hiding in my soul. And I guess if you have a different name, in some backwards way I wouldn't be lying."

" **OOO looky here yer' actually usin' that think pan fer' sumthin'** "

" _I agree it would be best to keep this quiet. At Least until we know how her power has affected us_."

"I would like to remain undiscovered as well."

"Speaking of names I need something better to call the two of you as well. Calling you both Zangetsu is giving me a headache. "

"Very well then. I guess you are giving all of us nicknames." Hogyoku grinned obviously happy with this outcome.

" **I wouldn' get ya' hops up just yet. The King is shitty with name. Both rememberen' and maken' em' up** "

"What about Ko? It is not as bad as Hogy and it is not as obvious either. It means sky which kind of fits with everything else."

"I see what you mean." her words were directed at the White spirit.

"I KNOW I am bad with names but I am open for suggestions!" Ichigo huffed.

" **That was better than I'd thought id' be. But there is just one problem partner. That is definitely a guy's name.** " Ichigo grumbled again but didn't say anything.

" _Make it Miko. It is more of a nickname that an abbreviation but it is still shorter. It will through people even more off of the idea of the Hogyoku and it means beautiful sky which sticks to our apparent theme. Most of all it is a female name._ " Ichigo just stared wide eyed at his spirit.

"HOW ARE YOU BETTER AT THIS THAN ME?" he was promptly ignored by all three spirits.

"Well I like it. It fits his soul as well. Aside from his innate power and Hell's power all korisaki-sama's entire soul seems to be reaching towards the sky."

" **Hey are ya' gona' stay young like that?** " the white spirit asked.

" _I believe that would be fore the best. It resembles_ _him_ _less_ "

The white spirit noded " **Problem solved call em' Tenza.** "

Ichigo was still sputtering like an idiot.

" _Mm. That works for me but what about you. Calling you hollow will not due._ "

"What about Shiro? It is more a description that an abbreviation but how knows what korisaki-sama would come up with."

"HEY!" Ichigo protested.

" **Sounds good ta' me. It sounds like ya' have been overruled here King.** "

"I asked for suggestions." Ichigo pouted "But anyways, Miko, you should really just call me Ichigo. I don't really like honorifics and you are basically living in my soul now."

"Will do." the newly dubbed Miko grinned.

"Tenza made a valid point earlier. Do you have any idea how or if your powers will affect mine?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I said earlier, I don't have much power left. Aizen use so much of it without giving me a chance to recover then we were sealed away. I don't know if my fill power will ever come back. As for special abilities and effects I don't know, but for now I can lend you my extra energy... But from the looks of things, you really don't need it. How can you stand having so much untapped potential? It would have driven _Him_ mad until he found a way to utilize it."

Ichigo bolted up and stared at the purple spirit. "HOW THE HELL CAN I STILL HAVE MORE POWER?" The purple spirit just blinked at him.

"Well you have never even tried to use your innate abilities. Though your fullbring bleed into our shinigami powers you have not attempted to refine it at all so that potential is suppressed. Not to mention Hells armor which you have not touched since you have gotten it..."

Ichigo turned to Tenza"I still have those? HOW do I still have those? I thought I lost my fullbring. Why would I still have Hell's Armor? What is this about an innate ability?"

Tenza just sighed." _Yes you still have those. How and Why I don't know. Everyone has an innate ability though most never tap into it. Your friends Hair pins are a physical manifestation of her innate ability it is not a fullbring but still contains power. Most Shinigami's Zanpakuto help to enhance their innate abilities. Rukia and Toshiro's ice, Renji's fire, and Aizen's illusions are examples of this. Unfortunately you are different_."

" **Don't ask why King."** Shiro interrupted. " **Wer' not even sure bout' that one. Basically yer' soul has been through some weird shit.** "

" _Our best guess is that your abilities changed at some point or you got an additional one._ "

Ichigo groaned. "Why do I need more power? Will I even be able to go back to my body like this?"

" _Not as you currently are. But there are ways to seal away your power to make it more manageable. But we definitely need to learn control among other things._ "

" **Im' sur' hat-n-cogs will help ya'. Not only with control but gadgets to. Tha' guy loves his gadgets.** "

" _Zanjutsu, Hajuda, and Hado are coming along quite well. But your Kido needs work. You still have almost no control over your Reiryoku or Reiasu. You still don't know how to use your Quincy powers either. Our combined form will be easier if you can completely separate your powers which is another control factor. Also, It would be best to learn how to use those powers you are suppressing, just so they don't cause problems later._ "

"So basically from now training will just be about control."

" **Nah' but mostly ya' REALLY suck at it.** "

"But first you need a vacation." Ichigo was almost surprised when Miko join the conversation. She had seemed reluctant to comment at first, but he was glad that she was starting to feel at home. And a vacation sounded awesome right now.

" _Yes after the serite is in better condition, I know you want to help with that, you need a break. Your mind is starting to suffer._ "

" **Yah. And maybe ya' can finally get laid!** " Ichigo didn't even bother responding to that.

"What do you mean my mind is starting to suffer?"

" **Have ya' already fer'got 'bout that panic atack that sent ya here in tha' first place?** "

"It wasn't a panic attack" Ichigo snapped. He didn't know what that was but he did not have panic attacks. Tenza sat up slowly and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

" _Then what was it?_ " Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look at the spirit. " _Ichigo. We have been through everything together, do not think you can lie to use or yourself. You have come to far for that._ " Ichigo just kept staring at the space between his feet. " _This is not going to be easy for you, you don't like accepting help but you will need it. Let your friends help you. Let us help you._ "

" **Ya' should work on manifestin' us.** " Shiro sat up to join them.

" _He is correct. We have enough power that once you are comfortable with the manifestation we would be able to manifest ourselves._ "

"You should work on that first then. Manifestation and sealing your Zanpakuto. They are both about control and are good places to start."

"Okay okay I get it." Ichigo sighed and stood up. "Thanks." His spirits smiled up at him as he vanished fading to the consciousness.

* * *

 **Question, Comments, Concerns? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have a wonderful week my lovelies!**


	4. Just Breath

**Last time I checked I did not own Bleach... but that was 5 seconds ago, so you never know.**

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was greeted with the site of the inside of a grey tent and... white ribbons floating above him? It took him longer that he would ever admit to realize the ribbons were his own solidified reiasu.

He attempted to will them away, reining in his reiryoku as best he could, surprisingly training in Spirit Kings Dimension especially in the high reiasu environment had helped him gain more control over his own reiryoku. He still hadn't managed any kido, though he didn't really have the time to try much, but he had managed to solidify and de-solidify the reiasu created by his own reiryoku at will.

However, to Ichigo's confusion and great dismay, it only half worked. There were now four ribbons instead of twelve but they were most definitely still there. That was odd. He should be able to do this, it was worrisome that he could not. Miko sheepishly giggling in the back of his mind answered that question. He groaned, he really didn't need more power.

After that was simi accomplished, Ichigo slowly sat up and tried to take in his surroundings. The tent he was in was a medium sized military style med tent, aside from the cots and a few chairs there really wasn't much in there. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he caught sight of Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu, asleep in various places across the room.

"Yes, they are fine. But being under such strong spiritual pressure would wear anyone out, no matter how strong they have become." Ichigo's entire being tensed as he spun to face the voice reaching for Zangetsu as he moved.

"There is no need for that Ichigo-kun" Kisuke Urahara was standing halfway through the tent opening.

"Hat-n-Clogs." He breathed. He felt his entire being relax. Not completely but enough to release his grip on Zangetsu's hilt.

" _It is okay Ichigo. We are not going to let anything happen to you. You are safe._ " Tensa's words rang through his mind. His spirits reassurance was enough to get him to sit back down on his bed. Urahara seem to take this an invitation to finish entering the tent.

"It is good to see you are alright Ichi-kun. How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare." Ichigo shrugged. For now at least, he was okay.

"I feel just fine. I think Orihime fixed me up. How long have I been out?" Urahara had his normal goofy grin but his eyes had a calculating glent in them. Ichigo knew that Urahara had not been talking about his injuries, but that was a conversation he was not ready to have yet.

"About 12 hours. It is almost 6 in the morning now." Ichigo grinned.

"At least I wasn't out for days... again." Urahara chuckled.

"Yes. Well it seems like the soul society has reason to thank you, all of you" he motioned to the sleeping figures. "Yet again."

Ichigo just shrugged. All he had ever done was try to protect his friends. "Uryuu is the one who really deserves the credit. I just delivered the final strike. Yhwach ended up killing Aizen. And Aizen was the reason we got the upper hand on Yhwach."

The shop keeper made a disgruntled sound. "Yah. That was my reaction to. Do you have any idea why he helped? He didn't really say anything."

Urahara sighed. "I am not sure. My best guess is that while he was still sane Aizen never wanted mass destruction, he wanted to rule. So, if you take Aizen's twisted logic into accout Yhwach was destroying his kingdom." Ichigo grunted. It sort of made sense but it still left him with an uneasy feeling.

"But like I was saying anyone could have finished him off Yhwach, it just happened to be me. Though I am still not exactly sure what happened to my Bankai."

At some point Urahara had pulled out his trusty fan. "Is that so."

Silence fell over the room. Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that. He believed what he had said but his instincts were telling him not to push it.

"How are things going?" He was dreading the answer to his own question but he needed to know. And he was starting to feel really awkward under Urahara's concerned stare.

To his dismay Urahara's gaze only intensified as he reached up to pull the brim of his hat down. Ichigo held his gaze, even if he didn't want to. He needed to know.

"There are a lot of dead Ichigo. They are still trying to figure out just how many. But all things considered, things are going well." Ichigo raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Seireitei is a loss. It has been destroyed so many times in the past few years that it is no longer structurally stable so for now all of the shinigami have been moved to an empty patch in the Rukon. I believe the plan is to completely remake the seireitei starting from the ground up. But for now everyone is focused on recovering and healing."

Ichigo nodded. That made sense people were more important that buildings.

"The 4th definitely have their hands full, but most of the zombified Shinigami have recovered quickly with minimal injuries, luckily that means we almost have a full 4th division staff up and running. They are still working through the wreckage to see if they can find any more survivors. It is slow work, but it is coming along"

Ichigo found. Again it made sense but it didn't mean he had to like it. "I should be helping." He didn't even have time to try and get up before Urahara had paced Benihime (in cane form, not that it made her any less menacing) on his chest to prevent him from getting up. He couldn't help but growl "Urahara!"

"It would be best for everyone, Ichi-kun, If you stayed here." His confusion must have shown on his face because after a second Urahara continued. "Your reiasu Ichigo. Even with it under control and... suppressed like this, it would still crush a lower ranking Shinigami and probably kill and injured one. That is why you are here, in an already cleared part of the Seireitei, far away from where the 4th have their bass set up."

"O."

What was he suppose to say to that?

He was sure that it was true but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. If he couldn't even move around the Seireitei without crushing people how was he suppose to do it in the world of the living? Hell, how was he suppose to get back into his body? He hadn't though about any of that before. On top of that, he had a sneaking feeling that he couldn't be physically touched either. He was back at transcendent level, when he had learned Mugetsu... without the nasty side effects.

At some point Urahara had removed Benihime from his chest; probably so she wouldn't start to disintegrate, though there was a faint smell of burnt wood in the air.

"I am going to want to go back you know." it was barely above a whisper but he knew Urahara had heard him.

"It is not going to be easy, but then again easy has never really been your style has it Ichi-kun?" Ichigo just stared at the ground. "Well, I already have a few ideas. I am not sure any one of them will be enough but maybe a combination will work."

"Tenza said something about power seals and Shiro seemed to think you would have some sort of gadget that would help." Urahara's eyes flicked over his zanpakuto pare before returning to Ichigo.

"You, are really going to have to tell me what happened. I have my theories of course, but the story would be nice." Ichigo could feel the scientist's curiosity rolling off of him in waves. "But another time I suppose. They are both correct. For now though, it would be best for you to rest. I need some more time tinker with a few things." Ichigo nodded.

"Well I should be off. Some one has to keep Mayuri from trying to experiment on the x-zombies." Ichigo shivered. No matter how many crazies he meet the 12th division Taichou would always be the creepiest.

After saying their goodbyes Ichigo just layed on his cot and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. And thought.

He was safe.

He was okay

People had died but not every one.

He was safe

He still had people he needed to protect.

He was okay

But no one was coming after him.

He was safe

Even if they were Tensa, Shiro, and now Miko had his back.

He was okay.

" **Just breath King.** "

* * *

 **Darkaggie ~** **Thank you! Your support is very much appreciated.**

 *****A note on the spelling*****

 **I am very much dyslexic and, try as I might, can not catch all of my spelling errors. That being said I am looking for beta readers if anyone is interested. Also Let me know of specific mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have a wonderful week kittens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

* * *

The next time Ichigo woke up, the sun was shining through the cloth tent and his friend were arguing, rather loudly, off to his right.

"I am telling you that there are fewer of them than before!" There was Renji.

"No shit Sherlock!" Definitely Rukia.

"Who is Sherlock?" Apparently Renji needs to read more.

"Could his spirits have done it?" Shit Orihime sounds really worried.

"Unlikely, or they would have done so earlier." And Uryuu still has a stick up his ass.

"Then he woke up at some point." Ichigo was very surprised Renji had come up with the correct answer. "Why wouldn't he have woken us up?" He really didn't mean to worry them this much.

"We are talking about Ichigo." Rukia, how is that even a thing!

"Good point." Evidently Orihime is a trader.

"I am more surprised that he didn't run off." URYUU! How could you! Never mind it is Uryuu...

"Would he do that?" THANK YOU ORIHIME!

"It is Ichigo." Chad you trader. Ichigo was desperately trying keep his eye from twitching.

"True." Nevermind they are all traders. This must be how Keigo feels. He was sure he had a tick on his face now.

"So, it's not his spirits and he didn't wake up because he is still here. Then why are there fewer reiasu ribbons?" O Rukia. This was going to be fun.

"You could just ask me." 3,...2,...1,...

" _ **ICHIGO!**_ " Thankfully he had managed to sit up before the five converged on his cot.

"To answer the question you didn't ask me," he gave a quick glare. "I did wake up and tried to fix my reiasu but apparently this is the best I can do. You can blame my spirits for that."

Renji groaned. "Not again."

"Seriously Korisaki? How much more can you have?" Uryuu was very annoyed.

Orihime was looking back and forth between the three. "I don't understand why can't he get rid of them? If he did it before then why not now?"

"He go more reiasu... again" Chad's conformation was all it took for Rukia to start twitching.

"HOW!?" She yelled "YOU WERE _**UNCONSCIOUS**_ HOW CAN YOU GET MORE REIASU FROM BEING _**UNCONSCIOUS?**_ "

"I don't know it is not my fault." Ichigo hissed. "Shiro say 'not to ask and that they not even sure about that. Basically my soul has been through some weird shit." Out of context but it still works for this situation. Better than explaining about Miko. Either way it was funny watching Renji's eye twitch like that.

"Shiro?" of course Uryuu would be the one to pick up on that.

"Shiro Zangetsu." Ichigo quickly informed. "Anyways,Hat-n-clogs gave me the rundown, but what are we supposed to do? Am I just suppose to sit here until he has time to help me seal my power so we can go home?"

"Ah." Uryuu adjusted his glasses "So that is why you didn't run off."

I will not hurt my friends. I will not hurt my friends. I will not hurt my friends. His inner monologue was not enough to keep one of his remaining ribbons from taking a swipe in Uryuu's direction. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he easily dodged.

"Urahara said that you will need to at least be able to seal your zanpakuto for anything else to work. So, we can work on that." Thank you Renji, even if it is obvious he was laughing at him it is still better than the snide remark he had gotten from Uryuu.

"I am not sure how much help we will be though. We don't exactly have to try all that hard to seal ours." Ichigo felt himself deflate a bit. Rukia was right, most shinigami had to work to get out of sealed state, not go into to it.

"Aside from that we have been playing cards and there are a few board games." God bless Orihime and her ability to defuse awkward situations.

...

After about half an hour of catching up, exchanging of stories, and playing cards Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. With a mental kick from Shiro he remember.

"They also said something about wanting me to manifest them. I know you both can do it because you have bankai do you think you can help with that?" the five of them stared at him because of the sudden change of topics.

"My spirits" he clarified. "They have basically demanded that learn how to manifest them."

Relief flooded through him when Renji smirked."Now that is somethen' we can help with.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't leave the tent?"

An hour of Checkers and Cards later, Orihime had been called to help the 4th with some healing and Ichigo had started to learn how to seal his zanpakuto. To put it mildly, he had failed miserably. Three hours after his first attempt, Rukia and Renji still couldn't figure out where he was going wrong. As it was, he was frustrated and needed to get away to blow off some steam.

"We were given very strict orders let you leave the tent." Sometimes he really hated Renji.

"I just want to go for a walk, I am not going to pick a fight or anything!"

"You don't have to. Trouble just seems to find you." Damn it Uryuu!

"It is not that Ichigo." Rukia said moving forward. "The tent is reinforced with reiasu barriers so most of it is contained."

Ichigo felt his eyes go wide. "It's that bad." It came out as a whisper but he was not stupid enough to miss how Rukia, Renji, and Orihime flinched. Fortunately, no one really commented.

"You know Urahara is working on it. For now let's play another game of Checkers. I think I was finally starting to understand it last game."

Ichigo couldn't help but let a small smile creep over his face. His friends were really something else. They had followed him into 2 wars and then had basically volunteered to be locked in a tent with him until future notice. Even if the irritated the hell out of him, they were amazing.  
" _Yes they are really quite dedicated._ "

" **Glad you are finally noticing Partner.** "

"You should take a break."

" _She is correct. There is no hurry. After that try manifestation, it should prove easier._ "

Ichigo also had his spirits. Tensa, as steadfast as ever. Shiro, after realizing that he was indeed Zangetsu, their relationship had changed so much in just a few days. Now he would happily trust his well being... for the most part, to the rather psychotic spirit. And now he also had Miko, who was quickly working her way into his heart, as almost an older sister figure.

"Thanks you guys." Ichigo meant this for both his friends and spirits. Though his current predicament was... frustrating, it was nice still to have people who cared about him around. He was certain he would have broken down long ago without them.

* * *

 **E-kingmoney18 ~ Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Enjoy yourselves my kingdom!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I aspire to one day owning Bleach... it has not happened yet.**

* * *

"There are really only two steps to manifestation. You should already know the first because you have a bankai and the second should be easier because you have a bankai." Rukia lectured. He was starting to worry that she was about to whip out a drawing pad and start explaining with shitty bunny drawings. He really hoped that wouldn't happen.

"You can never just do things the correct way can you Kurosaki." Ichigo shot Uryuu a glare but it was missing it usual heat. He was also tired of always doing things backwards.

"The first step is to locate where you mentally associate your power." The blank look Ichigo must have communicated that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"O. Come on. There is no way you have bankai without at least knowing that!" Renji fussed. Ichigo must have subconsciously began reaching for his sword because he continued. "She doesn't mean your sword, idiot. For me and most everyone else, we feel our power in our sword hands. The point of contact between us and our Zanpakuto."

Uryuu nodded. "That makes sense seeing as the largest reiasu vents are located in the wrists." Why was Uryuu even paying attention to this?

Renji nodded. "Like I said most but not all that is why this is a part of achieving bankai I wouldn't even be telling you this except for the fact you already have it."

"Where else do Shinigami associate their power?" What? Was Uryuu taking _notes_?

Sure enough the Quincy had wiped out a notebook and pencil fom no were and was acting like there were back at Karakura High. Chad and Orihime seemed interested to. Renji just shrugged. "I pretty sure Kuchiki-Taichou thinks of his as his fingertips but that is just a hunch of mine and Ikkaku swears up and down his is his elbow. It is almost always in the hand and arm. Finding out where yours is, is a big part of obtaining bankai. It helps you understand you spiritual energy better."

"Almost?" Apparently Chad was asking question now to.

"The only one I have ever heard of who's wasn't was Yamamoto. How about you?" Renji through Rukia a questioning gaze. She merely shook her head.

Ichigo had been getting more and more uncomfortable this entire conversation. Yes he knew where he drew his power from. It had always been his heart or at least that aria of his chest but Renji was making it sound like that was strange. Ichigo really didn't want to be any more abnormal than he already was. Not that he really cared what other people thought, but he was getting really tired of always being the odd ball out. Then again all of them were misfits.

He had guessed that Yamamoto would be the exception, he was really hoping no one would ask the next obvious question. Ichigo was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Where was Yamamoto's?" Damn it Orihime.

"I am not sure that actually matters" Who knew the day would come where he would curse Orihime and bless Uryuu. Though the stare Uryuu was giving him said that he somehow knew what Ichigo was thinking. "I think the main point of this was for Kurosaki to understand the concept."

"Do you understand now Ichigo?" Thanks Rukia, even if you don't know what you did.

"Ya. I get it. I know where mine is."

"Good. Now on to the second step." Rukia wiped out a drawing pad and Uryuu, Ichigo, and Renji groaned in unison. "Basicly," She displayed a disturbing drawing of bunny pulling a bear out of it's hand. "You have to reach your consciousness into your power source and pull your Zanpakuto spirit out. Or Spirits in your case. It should be easier for you because you are not fighting them for Bankai and they want to come out."

The room was quiet for a minute. "That's it?" Ichigo questioned. "That's really all there is to it?"

"Nomaly it is a lot more difficult than it sounds. Because of spirits not want to come out and stuff. It also takes a good bit of power to do." Renji grumbled.

"Okay then here goes nothing." Ichigo said before settling back on the cot he was seated on and focusing. He was vaguely aware of Renji and Rukia attempting to explain what having a zanpakuto was like but was finding it difficult to reach into his heart without falling all the way into his inner world. It took him several tries and he ended up in his inner world twice but he was starting to get the idea.

Finally he go it. He felt his consciousness latch onto something and pulled. Something gave and he found himself firmly planted back in reality.

"Soooo... It is kind of like having a friend in your head?" Orihime tried to translate.

"They are not always the nicest but yah I guess." Renji winced. Apparently Zabimaru didn't appreciate that comment.

"Shit I don't mean to do that." The group turned to see Ichigo surrounded by; not one not even two but three spirits. "I was just trying to get one of you, how are all three of you here?"

" **Like I was about ta' get left out.** " Shiro drawled sprawling on Ichigo's cot nearly knocking him off.

" _You will need help supervising Shiro. You know, better than anyone else, how he can be._ " Tensa blatantly stated taking a post against a tent pole.

" **Hey! I aint' that bad... not any more.** **Though its been a while scene weave had a decent fight... Whatda' say King, wanta' have a round outa' yer' wrold?** "

Ichigo didn't even get a chance to reply before Tensa responded. " _While it is true that you are no longer attempting to make Ichigo stronger by trying to run him through every chance you get, you still can and will get into trouble without proper supervision._ "

" **HEY!** "

"It sounded like fun!" Miko chimed in ignoring the other two spirits and observing her surroundings with wonder.

" _This way will also allow you to get more comfortable with the technique faster so we may begin manifesting ourselves_." Ichigo just sighed. As Tensa ignored Shiro's further protests.

By this point Rukia and Renji were sputtering like fools. Uryuu looked like he wanted to bang his head against a wall. Orihime just looked confused and unsurprisingly Chad hadn't really reacted. Now as long as Hat-n-clogs didn't...

"Mhy mhy what do we have here." but of course he did. There standing in the doorway (Tent opening?) was Urahara and surprisingly Ryuuken Ishida. But if those to where here...

"ICHIGO!" Yep there is his dad. Ichigo didn't bother even trying to dodge his dad's flying kick attack, Shiro was a much better solution. Ichigo was not disappointed when his father crashed to the ground from a well placed kick to the face; but to his surprise and the amusement of everyone else in the room, the attack came from Miko.

" **Damn. Girl's got spunk.** " Shiro muttered.

"Kurosaki I believe introductions are in order, before your spirit crushes your father's skull." Uryuu suggested with an amused smirk.

"Ah right. Good idea. Miko you can let him up." The spirit just stared at Ichigo for a second before tilting her head to the side and glancing at Tensa then Shiro. Ichigo couldn't help but get an annoyed tick when Tensa nodded and Miko finally let his dad up.

Uryuu cleared his throat, probably trying not to laugh. "Kurosaki!"

"Right. Everyone. This is Tensa Zangetsu;" Ichigo began gesturing toward whom he was describing. "my Quincy Zanpakuto. Shiro, is my Hollow Zanpakuto. And Miko is well..."

" **From all the other shit that has happened ta' his soul.** " Thank god his spirits were better at lying than him. Though that was technically true, the Hogyoku was weird shit that happened to his soul.

"What do you mean Quincy Zampakuto?" Uryuu snapped.

"I don't know what is stranger a Quincy Zanpakuto, a Hollow Zanpakuto, or the fact his soul has been through enough other things to form an entirely separate spirit." Wow Renji thanks.

Ichigo just sighed "Anyways, you probably already know this but." Uryuu was not happy about being ignored but Ichigo just kept talking. "This is Chad Orihime and Ishida. They are my human friends. Renji and Rukia are my Shinigami friends. Ryuuken is Ishida's dad, Goat-face is my dad, and Hat-n-clogs is my... sensei?" There were general nods around the room. The only one of his spirits who seemed to be paying attention was Miko, Ichigo guessed that she hadn't had time to go through all of his memories yet.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. Luckily Shiro had moved during his short bickerment with Tensa but there really was not enough room in the tent for twelve people. Six yes, but not twelve, and Ichigo was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Ichi-kun I don't seem to recall you having three spirits. When did this happen?" Just can't leave things alone can you Urahara.

"Sh **es'** _new_." Ichigo, Shiro, and Tensa stated in unison; only to get a few raised eyebrows in response.

"What they said." Miko chimed in, which really didn't help.

"Tell me Ichi-kun, how did you get a _new_ spirit." Ichigo really didn't like the look all three of the adults were now giving him. In fact it felt like they were starting to suffocate him just with their gaze.

Tensa swiftly stepped into their line of sight effectively letting Ichigo breath again. He would have to remember to thank him later

" _The body of energy that she comes from has been gathering for some time now._ " Thankfully his spirits were covering for him, Ichigo was a terrible liar.

" **That's why I said that she's from all the other shit that has happened ta' his soul.** "

"Though I didn't really have form or consciousness until that last fight."

" _We believe Yhwach may have, inadvertently, had something to do with it._ " Why was everyone better at lying than him... even his own soul.

"Is that so." Ichigo knew better than to think they had fooled. Urahara was currently hiding his face with both his fan and hat. All Ichigo could really hope for was Urahara to drop it until later. He was starting to feel panicky again and he hated it.

"Wow Ichigo you have such interesting things in your head." Suddenly Orihime was an inch away from his face.

DANGER

Was the only thing that flashed through his head. All three of his spirits tensed as vaulted himself to the far side of his cot.

"Orihime right? Do you think you can explain how this game works? It looks interesting." Miko suggested leading the girl away from Ichigo.

"O Sure. It is really not that hard." Ichigo was very happy that he had kept Miko. Add her to the list of spirits to thank.

Shiro discreetly stepped back so he was beside Ichigo again. While it wasn't a big gesture Ichigo understood the message. **Nothing** was going to get to him. Apparently he needed to thank all of his spirits later.

Glancing around, Ryuuken and his dad was studying him critically, like doctors trying to diagnose a patient. He really didn't like them looking at him like that. Urahara had even more of his expression hidden (if that was at all possible). Orihime looked confused while she began explaining checkers to Miko. Uryuu, Renji, and Rukia wouldn't look him in the eye, and Chad was watching him sadly.

Ichigo knew he probably looked like a deer in the head lights. His heart was pounding against his chest and he could feel sweat dripping down the side of his face. He had just been scared shitless by Orihime of all people. What ever this was, was going to suck more than he had originally realized.

After about 15 small talk, which Ichigo barely made it through, the adults said that they had other matters to attend to and his spirits returned to his inner world. His friends began puttering about, everyone doing their own thing, so he decided to take a nap.

The last thing he remembered before falling into unconsciousness was Shiro's surprisingly comforting words.

" **Ya' shouldn't worry King. We ant' gonna' let anything hurt ya'** "

* * *

Orihime had two jobs in the 4th division. First, was to help with any critical cases that the 4th couldn't deal with. There were not a lot of these but there had been two emergency calls for her in the past 3 days. Second, was to repair damage that the 4th just was not capable of, such as missing limbs. The 4th however, did not want her to exhaust her reserves just in case an emergency came up. So, every day for a few hours Orihime would head to the 4th division to heal more soul reapers.

It had already become tradition for Ichigo to work on sealing his Zanpakuto while she was gone. Seeing him struggle just made her upset, and an upset Orihime meant the strangest of ramblings. It was just easier this way.

Rukia and Renji had started coming and going as well. Ichigo figured that they had been putting their duties off their Fukutaichou duties to stay with him. They still somehow managed to always show up an hour or so before Orihime left.

Currently Rukia and Renji were trying to help him. Chad was reading a book. Uryuu was once again taking notes. Shiro and Tensa were sitting on a cot watching. They had assured everyone that their manifestation would not affect the sealing of his blades. Miko had oped to stay in his inner world, she had gotten very attached to Orihime and said it wasn't the same if the girl was not there.

"I don't get it." Ichigo growled.

"It is really not that hard! You just have to take energy away from your sword and direct it back to your soul. Same as you do when you are deactivating Bankai!" Renji snapped back.

"And I already told you, that I don't actively try to deactivate Bankai! I just think about it and it happens!" the fact that Ichigo could hear Uryuu snickering in the background was not helping his patients.

"Ignore him Ichigo. Just focus on redirecting the energy from your sword into your soul." Rukia chided, apparently catching his train of thought.

"That is the part I don't get. My sword is just as much part of my soul as my spirit body so how do I do the redirecting thing without just redirecting it back to the pace it just came from."

To his horror the entire room when silent. Renji and Rukia were staring at him with blank, confused expressions. Uryuu was studying him with an intensity that made his skin crawl. And Chad was still reading his book.

"Can I try something?" No one had expected Uryuu to speak. Chad even looked up from his book. "What you are talking about sounds very similar to some Quincy techniques and the moron apparently has such an unusually deep connection with his swords even by Shinigami standards."

"It is worth a shot." Ichigo agreed. Only to get a questioning look from the Quincy. "I am getting desperate here, I am not sure it has ever taken me this long to get at least a basic understanding of anything."

That seemed to snap Renji and Rukia out of it. Renji just rolled his eyes. "Well it is worth a try." Rukia agreed.

"Okay Kurosaki working with Reiasu and Reiryoku are similar in the way that it is hard to do anything without knowing what it feels like. After you know the feel of a technique it is much easier to use." Ichigo nodded. No one had ever explained it but he had gotten that general idea from experience.

"One of the tricks I was taught was to use metaphor and visualization to get techniques to work the first time, after that it is not usually a problem. So close your eyes." Ichigo held the Quincy's gase for a moment before doing what he was told.

"I want you to imagine two containers. A large one that represents yourself and a smaller one that is your sword. Both of these containers have Reiryoku in them." Ichigo nodded and Uryuu went on.

"Now Kurisaki, all you have to do is move some of the Reiryoku from the small container into the bigger one. Just make sure you are picturing the smaller container losing Reiryoku. It wont works if it just keeps filling itself back up."

" **Damn I never thought i'd' see tha' day yer' stuck up cousin would be helpin' ya'** "

"COUSIN?"

Ichigo ignored whatever was happening. He had Uryuu's picture in his head and he was focusing on trying to get Reiryoku to respond with the image he had created. Much to his delight, it worked. He was successfully moving his energy away from his sword, he could feel it through his soul.

He guesstimated that he was about a third done when his body started to hurt. It felt like he had a fever and he was starting to get dizzy. However, Ichigo ignored it. He had never been this close to sealing his sword before, he sure as hell was not going to stop now.

When he was about two thirds of the way done he felt something wet start to drip onto his upper lip and the taste of copper was on his tongue. He was vaguely aware that some one sounded frantic but he ignored it. Tensa and Shiro could protect his friends and he was so close. But it was starting to get really hard to think. It felt like there was this unbelievable pressure in his chest and head.

Finally, he felt his swards shift. He slowly opened his eyes to look down. Lying beside him was a longer than average katana and a wakizashi. Was that blood? He blinked a few times. His vision was fuzzy and his entire body hut. Yes. That was blood. He looked up to check if his friends. They were all gathered around him, including Shiro and Tensa apparently Miko had materialized as well. They all looked fine but they were talking. For the life of him Ichigo couldn't understand what they were saying. If it was not theirs where did the blood come from.

Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his throat. He coughed. A lot of something wet spattered into his hand.

When he looked down he was surprised to find his head covered in the sticky red substance. "So it is my blood." He muttered. His vision was going darker by the second.

"I did it!" was all he managed before darkness overtook him.

* * *

 **Adzara and Darth73 ~ Thank you! I am very glad someone is enjoying my story. I really do appreciate your comments.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Good luck with the beginning of a new school year. I hope all of my minions have a wonderful weak!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a dream about owning Bleach once... But it was just a dream.**

* * *

"How did this happen?"

"He was trying to seal his Zanpakuto!"

"You have already said that, several times. I am asking how he managed to _extensively_ damage **ALL** of his internal organs. He is lucky to be alive."

"WE ALREADY SAID HE WAS TRYING TO SEAL HIS ZANPAKUTO!"

"AND THAT NEARLY KILLED HIM?"

"YES!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

* * *

"First he got a nose bleed. We didn't even notice at first. It was odd but shrugged it off. His spirits though..."

"They started to freak out. Trying to get him to stop, get him to wake up."

"Then blood started dripping out of his ear and then from his mouth. Next thing we knew there was blood everywhere."

"When he finally did snap out of it, he seemed like he was in a daze."

"He saw the blood first and check to make sure we were okay."

"I am not sure he could even hear us, he was that far gone."

"All the moron really said was that he 'did it'... idiot."

"Then he passed out."

"Completely lost control of his Reiasu and Reiryoku."

* * *

"How is that even possible."

"It's Ichigo."

"I know but still."

"He has so much Reiryoku, he can't store it all in his body or it tears him apart from the inside..."

"I almost feel bad for teasing him now."

"Almost?"

"Yah almost. The kid still deserved it."

* * *

"That is Blut. There is no denying that, _that_ is Blut. but... I mean... Cousen. It said he is my cousin? Is it true?"

"Yes."

"I thought Kurosaki Isshin was a shinigami."

"He has more than one parent."

"His mother? We are related to his mother?"

"Sit down Uryuu this is going to be a long conversation."

'I just don't understand, why wouldnt you tell me?"

"Kurosaki Masaki was originally suppose to be my wife."

.

.

.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ "

* * *

"He has been out for a long time. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Orihime couldn't do much thanks to his Reiasu and Reiryoku being so dense. Isane couldn't do anything either but apparently he is healing on his own."

"Shouldn't he be awake?"

"He nearly exploded... sorry I don't mean to scare you. He will be fine, but it will take time."

"Okay"

"I just... Why is it always Ichigo?"

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was floating. Everything was dark and he couldn't move without excruciating pain. He had no idea how long he had been there, but from the snatches of his friends conversations that would occasionally drift to him, he guessed it had been a few days.

Normally, this would be much more upsetting, but no one was coming after him and his friends were safe. On top of that, Ichigo was tired, so tired, he just wanted to rest. It was more than a physical or even mental tired. His soul was exhausted. Tired of struggling, of fighting. Tired of trying. Saying here really didn't sound so bad. He had been going nonstop ever since he became a Shinigami. Even during the period where he lost his powers he was still constantly on edge worried about his friends.

A break sounded nice. The War had been too hard. To many people had died he just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget everything. Someone, he couldn't remember who right then, had said something about a vacation. Did this count? As long as he did not move this was so peaceful he missed his spirits but this silence was so nice... Would it really be that bad to stay here?

Suddenly there was a jerk on his consciousness and he was falling.

* * *

Next time Ichigo became aware, pain flooded through his body. He could feel cold glass and steel underneath him.

"Ichigo?" He struggled to open his eyes. His eyelids felt like they were glued shut, but eventually they gave. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. His head was lying in Miko's lap, Shiro was sitting on his right, and Tensa was curled against his left. They all looked like they had been through hell.

Ichigo tried to say something but it came out as a croak.

" **Nice ta' see ya' up Partner.** "

" _You really should not attempt to speak. I don't believe Shiro has not had a chance to repair your vocal chords._ " Tensa had sat up and was now looking down at him like the others.

Ichigo's confusion must have showed on his face.

"Something went terribly wrong when you were sealing your zanpakuto. I don't think Tensa or Shiro realised how much Reiryoku needed to be moved to seal them."

" **O'cours not. Neither of us had ever been sealed.** "

" _You nearly destroyed your body Ichigo. From now on, we must all be extremely cautions when working with your Reiasu and Reiryoku. But you in particular need to NEVER do that again. If what you are doing hurts you need to stop, no matter what._ "

" **We haven't been that close to actual death scene Ulquiorra. This mightav' been worse. Ya' shredded all of yer' innards.** "

"Because of the nature of the injury there is nothing the 4th or Orihime could do."

" **I've been workin' on it but innards' are hard. And it ain't even like a stab wound or even a hole through yer' chest.** "

" _I have been fortifying your body with blut until we get more of the Reiryoku... redistributed._ "

Ichigo was having a really hard time staying awake. He wanted to listen to what they were saying and he was happy to see them alright, but he was so tired, and he hurt. He didn't understand why they brought him here. As if hearing his thoughts (who knows she might have), Miku started franticly trying to get his attention.

"Listen to me Ichigo. You can't go back to that place! If you go back you WILL DIE. I have been trying hard to keep my powers from taking effect but you are wishing to die without even knowing it! As it is, you are in a coma. You need to stay here with us. I can tether your soul here for now but you need to wish for it."

Ichigo blinked up at his spirits. He was really confused. There was a fog in his brain that he just couldn't shade.

"Ichigo." He pulled his attention back to Miko. "Will you stay here with us? Please."

Of course he would. These were his spirits. He loved them. They hardly ever asked for anything. The least he could do was stay when they asked him to. They seemed to be waiting for him to respond. He somehow managed to knodd. All three of his spirits relaxed." _Thank you Ichigo. You should get some rest. We will be here when you wake._ "

Ichigo was already falling asleep before Tensa finished his sentence.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. But if I had gone on, it would have gotten very long.**

 **aidansidhe ~ FIXED IT! Thank you so much, I would have never caught that.**

 **Darth73 ~ Yah... my spelling is a working progress but I am glad you enjoyed it in spite of that.**

 **E-kingmoney18 ~ I am so glad you liked it! I was really worried about my ability to depict Shiro especially.**

 **Yah, I was disappointed that the ending didn't, at least, go over what happened to all the characters. Like, what about kisuke?**

 **Snaked ~ Working on it! Glad you liked it.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3 Have a wonderful week every one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a dream about owning Bleach once... But it was just a dream**

* * *

The next time Ichigo awoke his mind felt much clearer. He still hurt EVERYWHERE but he could think properly again.

" **Hey there King.** " Ichigo blinked and looked around. He was in a room lying on a bed but everything was sideways? The bed and the rest of the furniture was stationed upright on the wall with the carpeted floor off to the right and the ceiling light to the left. There was a window above him showing a cloudy gray sky.

" **Yah wer' still here. Yer' soul made this place cuz yer' were stick here a while. But I hav' ta' say, having my own room is kinda' nice.** " Ichigo nodded. The room was plain, aside from the sideways part it greatly resembled his room back at home. Desk, dresser,closed, Ichigo even spotted a guitar stuffed in the open closet. The only real difference between the two rooms would be that the window encompassed the entire wall above. That, and the doors were in usable places. This lead Ichigo to wonder if he wasn't a little nuts because of how his mind worked.

Shiro was lounging on the desk."You'r looking better." Ichigo was half surprised he voice worked. Shiro grinned. The bags under his eyes were still there but the rest of him was back to normal.

" **Yah we..** "

"ICHIGO!" Leave it to a hard tackle/hug to remind Ichigo that he really hurt. Thankfully, Miko seemed to realize this as well and promptly let go.

"I am so glad you are feeling better! I knew you would after we finished with the redistribution but it is still good to know for sure! I was afraid that Orihime was right and we were going to have to rescue you with a raft and a bunch of bananas! And then tie you up with fishing wire. And..." Ichigo stopped her there.

"How have you already spent too much time with Orihime?"

Shiro was cackling on the floor. Tensa, who had apparently entered with Miko, was smirking a very Shiro like smirk by the door. Miko looked like she didn't understand the question.

"Anyway, it is nice to see you all looking better. What did she mean by redistribution?"

" _Redistribution of your Reiryoku. While Shiro and I were trying to repair your body, Miko was attempting to put the Reiryoku you displaced from us, back. That way.._ "

" **Your body would stop trying to explode.** " Shirio interjected. Apparently already tired of the long (by his standards) explanation.

" _It also allowed us access to more power for Blut and Instant Regeneration._ " Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks. All of you. I don't understand exactly what happened but I am pretty sure you saved my ass, again."

"No problem. This was just as much our fault as yours, to be perfectly honest."

" _We are simply happy you are alright._ "

Shiro just mumbled something under his breath about ' **weak ass King** ' and ' **should run ya' through** ' but Ichigo got the idea.

"You should be good to go by tomorrow. But for now just rest." Ichigo's stomach dropped and a horrible thought presented itself.

"How long have I been out? Last time you said something about a coma?"

"Um... well... About that..."

" **We don't know. Time got a wonky in here when ya' were dying and all.** "

" _Our best estimate would be between 4 days and a month._ "

Ichigo blinked at his spirits. And then he blinked again. "That is a huge time range."

" **Sorry King but it's the best we got.** "

Ichigo leaned back into his pillows. There really wasn't anything he could do about it

now. "Thanks again. So where do you think I should go on vacation?"

* * *

The next time Ichigo opened his eyes, he almost thought he was still in his inner world. He was in a spacious bedroom with a view of a beautiful garden, if a little un-tended to . To his surprise he was alone. He weigh the possible options. More than likely he had not be taken captive, there was no one left who wanted to capture him, at least that he knew of. A quick chat with his spirits assured him that he was, in fact, in the soul society and not his inner world. Even if he had been out for the full month he doubted that the soul society had been reconstructed already. Overall, he had no idea where he was but he was probably not in danger...for once.

After a vicious grown from his stomach he decided to look for a kitchen. Wandering around the surprisingly large house and looking through 13 rooms, he eventually found it. Ichigo was not the best cook in the world, nothing compared to Yuzu, but he could get by. Unfortunately, the soul society was hundreds of years behind the world of the living, technologically speaking. There was no oven, stove, or refrigerator, there definitely was not a microwave. Infact, the only reason Ichigo could tell it even was the kitchen was due to the pans hanging on the walls and stone furnace which served as the oven. Ichigo found some fruit and bread and made due.

After his stomach was taken care of, he spent the next several hours wandering around the house and its gardens. From his searching (snooping) he learned three very important things. One, he was in the middle of nowhere, the closest soul from the Rukon or Goteil 13 was miles away or at least well out of his sensing range. Two, there was no one on the premises at all, not even a servant, though it did look like there were people living here. And Three, there was a shrine to Kaien Shiba in one of the back rooms making this a Shiba Clan property. Even if he had figured that he was not in danger, knowing where he was put his mind at ease.

It had been hours and Ichigo was about to head back to bed. His body may be well on its way to being healed but he still was not 100% yet and his muscles and mind had started to protest sudden activeness. He opted to sit and watch the sunset before heading to bed. If no one showed up by lunch tomorrow he was going to have to figure out how to find them himself.

After indulging Shiro's moon watching (that was an interesting conversation), he was about to head out when he heard the crash and shriek.

"HE IS GONE!" That was Rukia. Looks like they are back.

"Of course he is gone. I told you the one day we left him alone he would wake up."

Ichigo sighed and hauled himself to his feet. He should really let them know that he was not missing or wandering around the rukon.

"We have to find him! What if he is just wandering around the rukon?" Yep. His friends have so much faith in him.

"Yah. The amount of damage to the community could be catastrophic." Ichigo couldn't help but deadpan with his hand on the sliding door. Leave it to Uryuu to think Ichigo was completely incompetent.

He couldn't help a smirk as he pulled the door open. "Yo." was all he got out before their appearance made him stop short. Renji and Rukia were in there usual shihakushō, but everyone else was in all black, even Uryuu.

"What is going on? Where were you? How long was I out?" was all he managed before the panic in his chest made it impossible to speak. Black the color of mourning. Had something happened while he was out, who had died. It felt like Kenpachi had a vice grip on his heart. A high pitched ringing started in his ears as he felt the room start to spin.

"Hey, Kurosaki it's okay." Uryuu said in a surprisingly gentle voice. He walked up and sat Ichigo down on a cushion. Ichigo, for his part did little more than collapse onto the futon and Uryuu guided him down. "Nothing else has happened. We are all fine." Later Ichigo's had theorized what prompted this response from the Quincy. His best guess would be that Ishida's dad had told him what to do incase he had a panic attack.

"The official list of deceased came out a few days ago. There was a commemoration ceremony and funeral today." Renji clarified.

"O." Ichigo felt like an idiot but what else could he say? Even if he had been awake it's not like he could have gone. Even if he could of gone without endangering the lives of the Shinigami, he was not sure he would have been able to make it through the ceremony without panicking. There was a long very awkward silence as Ichigo slowly regained control of his body.

As usual it was Orihime who broke it but her usual magic for easing tense situations wasn't working. "You are looking pale, you really should not be up so soon. Have you eaten anything yet."

"Yah, I found something earlier." His panic had been replaced with dread. Dread and sorrow. "Can I see the list?"

* * *

 **Sorry it is late. But unfortunately school trumps all when it comes to spending my time.**

 **aidansidhe ~ FIXED IT! I am triple checking all of my names now. -_- I will get this.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have $2.65 to my name... I don't own anything.**

* * *

They had been reluctant to let him see it but they eventually gave in. He was going to find out eventually, it was better if he read it now.

When he said he was going to bed list in tow, they _really_ didn't want to let him be alone. But thanks to Ichigo's legendary stubbornness and everyone else's exhaustion they begrudgingly gave in. So, off they went, to bed, snacks, shower, whatever they wanted to do and Ichigo was left alone in his room.

He had been scolded and told that while, he was awake now, he was still recovering and should not be out of bed, and tomorrow someone from the 4th would be here to check on him and he was cleared he was not aloud out of my bed again.

Before opening the pamphlet at was the list of deceased and injured Shinigami, Ichigo took a minute to compose his continuously frayed nerves and review what he knew about the formation of the Gotei 13.

Obviously there were 13 divisions that was in the name. Each division had 200 members. 180 unseated and 20 seated (Including the Captain and Vice-captain.) So the divisions generally totaled 2600 members. This number was constantly due to hollow casualties and new members from the Academy but it was a good guesstimate.

Then there were also the Onmistukido, most of it was comprised of the second division but Yoruichi had mentioned offhandedly once that there were 50 or so members that were purely Onmistukido with no division ties, that were occasionally used for special missions. For some reason they were still considered part of the Gotei and because they didn't die as as part of a mission they would be included in the deceased... probably.

In addition to that, there was the Kido Corps. Which again was not part of the Divisions but was still considered part of the Gotei. Why? Ichigo had no clue. But again these were souls that would have fought in the war and would be included in the deceased. From what Tessai and Hachi had told him, there were an additional 400 members there.

So all in all there were roughly 3,000 in the Gotei. Ichigo took one more deep breath and opened the paper. The first page was short and simple.

836 deceased.

1938 Injured.

154 discarded due to injury.

Ichigo didn't know how to feel. 836 was such a huge number. That was more than a quarter of the entire Gotei. And 1938 injured? Even if some of those injuries were just bruises that was nearly everyone. And discharged due to injuries? Ichigo knew that Orihime had been helping the 4th what injuries could she not heal?

He was not sure how long he sat there staring at that first page but eventually his brain registered that there were wet splotches beginning to appear on the paper. He hadn't even gotten to specifics yet and he was already crying. Ichigo hadn't cried in years.

Two list had been forming in his find for some time now.

The first was, quite simply, people he had failed to protect. As he turned the page Ichigo tried to prepare himself for that list to get a lot longer. The first name on his list had been haunting him for years, and even with the explanation of her Quincy powers and the fact he was nine at the time, Ichigo could never take her off the list. He has still failed to protect her, even if he had accepted that it was not his fault that she had died.

 **Kurosaki Masaki.**

Now there were more Letters burning himself into his brain as he read them.

 **Old Man Yamamoto**. Even if he and Ichigo had their differences, Ichigo had still come to respect the old shinigami. He shouldn't have needed Ichigo's protection. But Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that he had still failed the old man.

 **Chōjirō Sasakibe**. Ichigo didn't know him well. But he knew him well enough to know his face and name. With Ichigo's terrible memory that was saying something.

 **Unahana Retsu.** That name had shocked Ichigo to his course. He had been surprised when Isane was the one to come check on him but he had brushed it off as Unohana being too busy apparently that was not the case. Ichigo would miss the terrifyingly sweet healer. She reminded him of Yuzu in an odd way.

 **Kurotsuchi Nemu.** That was another surprising name. Ichigo had been under the impression that Kurotsuchi's experiment of a daughter was nigh indestructible. This was another person Ichigo was surprised to realize he would miss. The odd girl was not so bad when her creepy father was not around.

 **Ukitake Jushiro.** This one hurt. Ukitake would be missed dearly and not just by Ichigo. Rukia was no doubt taking it hard even if she was hiding it well. Ichigo couldn't even begin to imagine how Shunsui was feeling. Not only had he lost Yamamoto but also Unohana and Ukitake.

Ichigo was disgusted with himself when he reached the end of the list and was relieved that no more of his friends had parishes. That momentary giddiness left he feeling shaky and discussed with himself. So he made a decision.

There was no way that Ichigo could remember all 836 names right now, but something in him just wouldn't let him forget them especially after that feeling of joy when he didn't recognize any of them. He carefully stored the list where he would not forget it and made it a goal to work on memorizing the rest of them. Tensa made a comment that it was not a healthy choice. Ichigo agreed, but something in him, it felt like part of his soul, refused to let him forget those 836.

Ichigo had completely skipped the Injured in action part of the pamphlet the rest of the Gotei would be listed there and most of them would be fine especially with orihime's help. Also Ichigo was not sure how much more grief he could take.

After storing the now precious paper, Ichigo collapsed onto the bed and tried to calm his whirling thoughts. He couldn't help it when his thoughts began to wander to that second list of names burned into his memory.

The second list, was one that he had never intended to make. It had formed on its own against his will.

 **Cifer Ulquiorra**

 **Ginjo Kugo**

 **Kariya Jin**

Now **Yhwach**

and **Sosuke Aizen**

The lives he had ended with his own hands. The souls that, some part of him, sympathised with, understood, and on some level regretted killing. Ichigo would not question his decisions now. At the time killing them had been the only way to survive or stop the blood shed but he would forever wish there would have been another way.

His hands were stained with blood. It may not be innocent blood, but it was blood nonetheless.

That night was when the nightmares started.

* * *

"He is awake now. We should have acted while he was still unconscious."

"Patience my friend. This boy was the downfall of Ginjo Kugo, Kariya Jin, Yhwach, and Sosuke Aizen we must be very carful of when and how we act."

"Something must be done!"

"Of course. But I do believe that, if we let him, he will take care of most of our problems himself."

* * *

Blood was soaking into the dirt coloring the once green grass a crimson. Hundreds of Shiginami were struggling to hold there own against a horde of hollows. The hollows looked like they had been altered, proudly by Aizen. None of the shiginami had faces but they all had voices. But then again Ichigo probably wouldn't know them even if they did have a face or a name. They were doing the same thing pleading, begging him to save them as they were barely holding their own. The hero of the Winter and Quincy wars would save them. He would protect them, wouldn't he?

Without a second thought he tried to join the fight. He tried, but his feet were cemented to the ground. Ichigo couldn't feel any kido. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't moving. There were too many hollows (more arriving by the second) for him to do anything from where he was, not without his comrades being caught in the middle. So, he stood there and watched as every single Shiginami was brutally killed.

But they never stopped talking, Begging, SCREAMING. Blood dripping from their mouths, disembodied heads, and bloody piles of crushed skulls crying out to him. Why was he not helping them? Did he not care? Did he enjoy watching others suffer like Aizen or Yahich? Was he no longer a protector? Why would he just let them die? He was suppose to save them. Did they not matter? He didn't even know who they were but the were dying for him.

He woke up screaming. A cold sweat covered his body and he was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't breath. His lungs just weren't working properly. He could still hear them begging him to save them. His ears were ringing with their voices and it felt like there was a vice around his heart.

Tensa had materialized and by his side at some point. He vaguely registered Shiro and Miku leaving the room.

" _It was not real._ " Tensa calm voice cut through his mind slowly made the voices stop. " _It is not your fault Ichigo_." Tensa kept speaking soothing words but Ichigo wasn't listening. Just having his spirits here helped, he was trying to get his body back under his control. Not for the first time, Ichigo was very happy they could materialize now. Before long his breathing had slowed to a normal speed and his heart was back to normal, though he was still shaking.

Miko had returned at some point and was offering him a glass of water as well as wiping the sweat off of his face. Happily he gulped it down and his shaking finally died to an occasional shiver.

Eventually Ichigo managed to get back to sleep after an hour or so, but it was fitful at best. His spirits never left.

Later, he found out that Shiro had been keeping the Rukia and the others out of his room. He was immensely grateful for that, especially since Shiro was pissed about the whole nightmare thing to begin with.

" **Yer' stronger than that King. Or have you gotten soft on me? It's not even yer' fault. It woulda happened with r' without ya'.** " it had not had Shiro's usual bight but Ichigo hadn't been able to look the spirit in the eye sense. This was different, it was not a battle where strength and resolve ruled supreme. Neither would help his guilty continuous weather or not he should feel guilty.

* * *

 **Thanks to school, it looks like this is going to become a bi-weekly update. My pride refuses to let me do anything lest than that.**

 **I know this chapter was kind of slow but I really felt like it needed to happen. More interesting things will happen soon... I hope.**

* * *

 **Guest ~ Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Adzara ~ Well this is as good as you are going to get, at least for a good while.**

 **Aidansidhe ~ Thank you! And thanks for your continued support and help. It is really appreciated.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Enjoy the your weekend everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

It turned out he had been out for two Weeks. Which, was not neary as bad a it could have been. What really had gotten under Ichigo's skin, was that no one would let him do anything for another Three days. Three whole days; where he was perfectly fine and could have been training.

Ichigo wasn't trying to push himself, but he was running out of time. If he wanted to be back for the start of his 4th year he needed to be able to exist in the world of the living, without disintegrating his classmates. And he missed his family.

Apparently, Yuzu and Karin had been filled in on _everything_. Ichigo was not looking forward to that conversation. Karin had known some of it but this would be new to Yuzu and correcting whatever elaborate story goat-face had told them would be a pain.

But knowledge was not everything, even if Kisuke brought them to the soul society through his special senkaimon (something Ichigo didn't want to think about) his Reiatsu would crush them. In order for him to see them again he needed to get his Reiatsu under control.

On top of all that, doing nothing all day was starting to drive him stir crazy.

The only reason he had even simi-willingly stayed in bed as long as he had, was because Kisuke had assured him that he had accomplished the original task, be it somewhat haphazardly. _Keeping_ his zanpakuto sealed was not a factor, he just needed to have the skill and ability to do so. Moral of the story was that as soon as he was allowed to get out of bed, Ichigo could begin working on sealing his power.

So, Ichigo spent his days dottling about the house being told to get back to bed and memorizing names. Thanks to a dare from Rukia and Renji, he was also studying Shino academy textbooks. Apparently neither of them though he could pass the graduation exam, he was going to prove them wrong... when the academy reopened. This also lead to him sneaking out in the middle of the night to try out thing he had learned. Such as Hodo tactics, Zanjutsu forms, Kido, and bakudo spells.

To his great surprise and relief, he had a knack for Bakudo. All of the Hado spells blew up in his face, but the Bakudo ones just took a bit of creative thinking and practice. By the second night, Ichigo had soundproof Kekkai around his room.

He was now staying in an old Shiba house in a secluded part of the Rukon. Courtesy of his cousins. When he had passed out in a pool of his own blood, he completely lost control of his Reiatsu. The tent they had been in was destroyed and there was a now a crater a mile in diameter around where he had been sitting. It was a miracle that no one had been seriously injured.

Lucky, everyone else had been far enough away that the 'event' was felt but no no one was badly affected and his friends were strong. Surprisingly strong. In fact, Kisuke had mentioned that their progress was beginning to resemble his own. Rukia and Renji had added that hanging around him was like being back in the Reishi rich air back in the Soul Kings dimension. Just being around him so often was making his friends stronger by the second. Ichigo really didn't know how to feel about that.

After he had somewhat stabilized, they had moved him here just to be safe. All of this added up to Ichigo having his own room, for which he was very grateful.

The nightmares had started and more often than not he woke up screaming. The voices of nameless faceless Shinigami questioning why he couldn't save them, still ringing in his mind. He hated pitiful looks he was always given over breakfast, making it clear that everyone heard him. Therefor, he was beyond relieved when the morning after he tried the sound proof Kekkai, Orihime commented that she was glad he was feeling better. Ichigo felt a little bad for tricking his friends into thinking he was doing better but he couldn't stand them worrying about him.

By the time Kisuke finally announced that he could start training with seals Ichigo was desperate to have something to do. So here he was, listening to a lecture on... "Sealing! While there are numerous seals there are only three that deal with power while allowing the affected individual to continue with a normal life." Ichigo nodded. He had read this yesterday, not that he would tell Kisuke that.

"The first is a seal place by one soul onto another like what I did with Aizen. But, there are several reasons why this won't work for you. First, the casters Reiryoku would have to be greater than your own and at this point, no one like that exist. Second, even if we could where your Reiryoku down to the point someone could cast one on you, you would never be able to break it. The caster or some one else would have to disable it." Ichigo scowled, even if there weren't any current threats but Ichigo really didn't like the idea of being completely cut off from his Reiryoku.

"The second," Kisuke continued. "is the artificial kind of seal that Capstans get when they go the the world of the living. Unfortunately, these will also not work for your. Again Reiryoku would at least need to be sensible and in order to remove it, you need permission from the 12th." Ichigo snorted this time. Even if it was possible, there was no way in hell he was trusting Kurotsuchi with that kind of power. The only thing the creepy capstan wanted was to dissect him.

As if reading this thoughts, Kisuke grin widened. "I didn't think so, thus we are left with option three. The self imposed seal. Theoretically there should be no problems with this. Because it is self imposed sensing your Reiryoku is not a problem and you will be able to release it whenever you want. You needed to be capable of sealing your zanpakuto because the power sealing process is similar, if inverse." Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement and Kisuke continued, suddenly very serious.

"Good, now before we really begin I do have a warning for you Ichigo."

That caught his attention. Ichigo studied Kisuke face a moment before responding with a "O?"

"It is possible to have more than one seal and in your case it is probably going to be necessary. But you need to use as few as possible." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. That was very ominous. Kisuke sighed "When a seal is released, it comes along with a pinching sensation that most Shinigami don't notice because of the rush of Reiryoku. But, when two or more seals are stacked on top of each other, a phenomenon known as Reiryoku Compression happens. Regardless of how much power each seal holds, stacking seals causes each subsequent release to become more painful. If the first release feels like a pinch the second would be a punch and so on and so forth."

Ichigo nodded again. If he was ever in a situation where he needed his power, being incapacitated by pane would not help.

"Great!" the man exclaimed, shifting back to his energetic self. "Now this is for you." Kisuke pulled out a small electronic device that looked suspiciously like a Geiger counter. "Now if you would hold this here." Ichigo complied taking the rod into his hand.

"I have been studying your Reiryoku for a while now" that caused Ichigo to raise an eyebrow but Kuseke ignored him. "and I believe I have created a device that will help track it for you." With that Kisuke pressed a button and the screen began to flash. After a few second a digital 100.00% appeared in glowing green numbers. Kisuke's delight at his invention working was nearly palatable.

"Once you get yourself down to about captains level of Reiryoku I have a few devices to bring you down to the level of a normal human. That will hopefully stop drawing so many hollows to Kudikara town."

Ichigo nodded. He and his spirits agreed that the less power he had the better. Ichigo wanted to stop attracting trouble, Tensa said that working on his Quincy abilities was not a possibly the way he was now, Shiro claimed that there wouldn't be any good fights if they just disintegrated their opponents by standing too close to them, and Miko really didn't care.

"So you have a week, get to it Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo couldn't help got gape. "WHY DO I ONLY HAVE A WEEK?"

"Well if you want to be back by the start of the school year, you have 1 week" Kisuke restored as if it was to most obvious thing in the world

Ichigo quickly did the math be for exploding "WHAT! There is at least three weeks before school why do I have to learn this in one?"

"We need to be sure everything still works properly once you are in your body. If something does go wrong we will need time to fix it. You also work best under pressure." The shopkeeper answered with a grin.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath. He couldn't exactly argue with that first part.

"Now whatever you did to seal your swords you need to do the opposite. Pull your Reiryoku away from your power source and lock it up somewhere picturing a symbol usually helps. Gentei Seiyaku is the command phrase and Gentei Kaijo releases it."

Ichigo nodded, closed his eyes and focused. He had gotten a lot better with this visualization idea thanks to his experimentation with Bakudo. So imagining a chest, heavy and wooden, something that would not break easily didn't take to long. The first symbol that popped in his head was a white crescent moon (Definitely Zangetsus influence). As soon as the image was in his head, it appeared on the lid of the chest. Taking a deep breath Ichigo pulled as much Reiryoku he could from his power source and dumped it into the chest. To his dismay pulling power ways was mentaly much harder than pulling it in. There was just so much of it, his power was unwieldy. Finally when the couldn't concentrate any more he mentally slammed it closed and locked it, with a mental padlock by muttering Gentei Seiyaku.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo's attention was immediately drawn to the device as it beeped and flash 99.99% Ichigo groaned as Kisuke smirked.

"Have fun Ichi-kun!" the shopkeeper sang and he skipped away.

Ichigo sowed. It was going to be a very long weak.

* * *

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have a nice weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**If I owned Bleach I wouldn't be so poor.**

* * *

It had been grueling, mind numbing work. Stuffing as much Reiryoku he could manage into a seal, repeat one or three more times, then taken them all of and try again. Experimenting with how many seals he could endure taking off. Then desperately trying to shove as much Reiryoku as possible in to one seal. Then there had been a few unexpected problems but it all eventually worked out. It had been six days of painful trial and error.

It had taken far more seals than Ichigo liked or Kueske would approve of. Taking them off was going to hurt like hell, but Ichigo had done it, with a day to spare at that. He was now down to a Capstans level of Reiryoku... It may be upper capstan but it was still in that range.

Ichigo was currently lounging in the garden watching the night sky and grappling with his thoughts. He was struggling with whether or not to believe that Urahara's device was entirely accurate or not. It had be helpful yes, having a general idea of the kind of progress he had made and how far he had to go was invaluable. But if it was correct there were a few... disturbing truths, he would have to come to grips with.

His reishi ribbons didn't disappear until he was at about 80ish % power. He had never manifested Reishi ribbons until he trained for a few days in the soul Kings dimension, specifically the high reishi environment. On some level he knew his ability to dramatically increase his power in such a short amount of time had always been his most impressive ability. It was what Urahara, Aizen, and Yahwwich had all been interested in. But knowing he had increased his Reiryoku levels by a quarter in 2 days was unnerving.

Selling any more than 20% of his power made it feel like he was unbelievably congested. All of his senses were dulled and it was a little hard to function.

There is a point between His manifestation of ribbon Reishi and where he was during his Mungetsu battle with Aizen when his mere existence started to disintegrate inanimate objects around him. That had been embarrassing and terrifying. Explaining what had happened to his clothes had not been fun.

Sealing more than 50% of his power make it feel like he was covered in bubble wrap. After experimenting with that a bit, Ichigo discovered that he eventually got use to the sensation and didn't notice it any more. A.k.a it got easier to function and he forgot what it was like to feel clear.

He had a sweet spot between about 75 and 25% power where Ichigo had enough Reiryoku to work with but it was manageable enough that handling it suddenly became really easy. Any more than 75 and it was so unruly he had a hard time getting a grip on it and any less than 25 it felt like pulling water out of an empty lake.

Capstans and his friends could sense him (be crushed by him) at about 50% everyone else started closer to 30.

If he sealed more than 20% of his power, he would get a nasty case of vertigo until he got use to it. It was so bad the first time he had done it that he had laid in the garden for a full three hours before he was capable of moving or releasing the seal.

And finally, the real kicker, he was currently at 8% and according to Renji, he felt like Kenpachi... without his eye patch. Fucking Kenpachi. That was absurd.

How the hell had this happened to him? Not to long ago he was just a Highschool student who happened to be able to see ghost. Now, Ichigo had to seal way more than 90% of his potential power in order to function in the soul society. Not the mention the human world... In his own still living body!

"My my Ichi-kun, it seems like you have done it." Kueske interrupted his thoughts. Ichigo just shrugged in response. "I see two." Kueske stated gesturing to his hands. On the right there was a black crescent moon and a white one on the left. "How many did you end up using?"

Ichigo eyed the shop keeper. "Are you sure you want to know? I am fairy certain I won't ever have to take of more that two, three and the most."

Urahara tugged on the brim of his hat. "Ichigo..." He traild off.

The silence made Ichigo uncomfortable so he ended up rambling. "I am going to keep practicing. Shunshiui and Goat-face have already agreed that it would be best for me to spend the weekends here training, as long as I can keep my grades up. I will practice. You know, my control can't be that bad. If I focus really hard I can bring it down to a lieutenant level, I just can't hold it for very long without getting a bloody nose... Kenpachi can do it at all." Urahara was still watching him, eyes shrouded in shadow, not saying a word. Ichigo sighed. "I am tired Kueske. I just want to go home."

Kueske sighed. "I am not going to stop you from going home Ichigo. Now, how many?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably Urahara was using that tone where you didn't want to disobey him, so he caved. "Nine."

Ichigo was studying his feet so even if Kueske hadn't had that damn hat and now fan, he wouldn't have seen a reaction. There was a very long silence.

"Well" Urahara sighed "These should help get you the rest of the way." He pulled out three black bands. "They work kind of like Kinpachi's eye patch. They will eat your Reiryoku before it has a chance to leave your body." Ichigo grabbed the bands. "There isn't anything special you have to do or say, you just have to put them on." Ichigo nodded turning them over in his hands. "Make sure to take them off before you remove a seal or you will fry the systems." Ichigo nodded again slipping the choker on. He felt his power drop to about Rangikus level, mid lieutenant if he had to venture a guess. The device flashed from where it was lying 5%

"They will show up on your human body. Without them you are at a level now where you shouldn't burn out your body. If you take all three off, or fry the system by relasnig a seal before you take them off, I will get an alert and will assume you are in trouble, human or soul form." Ichigo nodded again. It was a good bit harder the get the right wrist band on but when he did he felt his power drop again. He was starting to feel woozy again. He couldn't remember the last time It had been this low. There was more flashing from the abandon device... 3% He glanced at Urahara

The shopkeeper nodded "That is about an unseated officers level. You haven't been there since Rukia transfers her powers to you." Good God how had this happened to him. He was no one.

The left bracelet was easier to get on. More flashing. 0.7%. Ichigo had to blink a few times. It felt like he had suddenly been submerged in water if not jello. World had gone gray scale and he was having a hard time breathing yet alone moving. His hearing was muffled and Ichigo was having a hard time remembering which way was up. It took him a while to realize Urahara was talking to him.

"Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo. Are you okay?" He shook his head to clear it it didn't work but he managed to answer any ways.

"Yah" He muttered "I am just going to have to get use to this. What do I have the Reiryoku of a dormouse?"

"Actually" Urahara said with a smirk "You are about at the level of some of your school friends and maybe Karin." Ichigo tried and failed to stand up. Kueske caught him by the arm before He hit the ground.

"How do people function like this?" He gasped and the world began to spin faster.

"They are not you." Urahara stated in a surprisingly melancholy tone "Come now. Sleep should help" Ichigo nodded and let Urahara lead him to his room. He was very glad that he could now touch people without the fear of accidentally disintegrating them. He was also happy to find that his Kido was still active that meant Tensa, Shiro, and Miko had been right. He couldn't help but grin.

If Urahara noticed either of these things he didn't mention it. "You have tomorrow to get acclimated Ichi-kun then, you can go home."

* * *

 **Poll Time!**

 **Since I am an indicative person I have decided to make you (My lovely readers) decide for me.**

 **I am having trouble coming up with a name for Ichigo's fullbring. Yes, what it is named will affect its abilities. No, I am not going to tell you about the abilities ahead of time. So Vote!**

 **A. The Death of God**

 **B.** **Midnight Skies**

 **C.** **Skeletons of stars**

 **If you have any other suggestion let me know.**

* * *

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have a wonderful weekend!**


End file.
